The Fall of the Marauders
by cami12k
Summary: This story follows Dorcas, Remus, Marlene, and Sirius in their attempts to get James and Lily together. It seems like everyone knows that they would be a good couple except for Lily herself. Can they manage to bring the two together before the war tears everyone apart? This is basically going to be a large collection of stories from the Marauder era.
1. Chapter 1

"Are we there yet?" A young, and _impatient_, Dorcas Meadowes demanded to know, tapping her foot quickly on the dusty floor of the car. Her dad was a muggle taxi driver, and his car definitely showed his career choice, dirty and beaten down. Her mom was a Ministry worker, currently at some important trial, again. It was like that all the time, Dorcas would sometimes not see her for months apart. Her mom was always working, determined to make the best life possible for her daughter, and yet in the process Dorcas had lost a mother.

"Do you have everything?" Her father asked, making a sharp left, causing Dorcas to crash into the other side of the backseat.

"Yeah, I have everything." She said, a hint of excitement evident in the way that she couldn't stop moving. Whether it was drumming her fingers against the armrest, tapping her foot, or biting her lip, she was always moving when she was excited.

"You'll come back for the Holidays, right?" He asked, trying to sound as helpless as possible. She had been reminded about him being at the house, lonely, for months ever since she got her letter. Her dad was just trying to guilt trip her, like usual.

"It depends. I'll be back in the summer, though." She informed him, all business-like. Truth was, she didn't want to go back to her house. Originally, her parents were to divorce, but with her on the way, they decided not to. Why bring a child into such a broken life, right? Well, that didn't work out well, because whenever her mother _was_ home, they fought constantly. Dorcas was relieved to get the letter, to get away from her troubled family life, and yet she felt guilty. What kind of child would feel relieved to get away from their family?

"Are we there yet?" She whined out, sighing loudly in annoyance. Her father chose not to answer her, instead, he just rolled his eyes and continued to drive like, well, a taxi driver.

...

"Thanks again, Ro." Marlene said softly, smiling up at her older sister, Rose.

"Any time, Mar." rose said with a grin. They had the stupidest nicknames for each other, ever since they were younger. Marlene glanced around before leaning close to her sister, an expression of fear crossing her face briefly.

"Are they going to be alright?" Marlene asked softly. Their parents were sick, they both had cancer. They were supposed to die in a few years, but time didn't seem to be favorable towards them. Her sister's lips pressed together to form a thin line, her features taking on a nervous look.

"You'll take care of them, right? You'll take care of them while I'm gone? You and Sino and Travis? Are Enobaria and Cara helping, too?" Marlene continued to question her sister. Rose got that look in her eye, a faraway, distant look. The look someone would get when they were hiding something, and extremely guilty about the subject at hand.

"Rose...?" Marlene asked in a small voice, but her sister just bid her goodbye and left without a second glance. Marlene trudged towards the Hogwarts express, her head bent low, thinking about her family. What were they hiding from her? Were her parents dead already? No, they couldn't be. She would know if they were.

...

Remus was terrified. He didn't want to step on that train, to leave the security and comfort of his room. They would all know what he was. They would all know immediately, and he would get kicked out. It was the only education he could get, though.

He _had _to get an education so he could get a good job and support himself and his family. But where would he go during full moons? Where would he hide? What if he lost control and killed somebody?

Remus was terrified. He couldn't get on that train. They would know that he was a werewolf, and he would get kicked out as soon as he stepped on the train. They would know. They were all going to know that he was a werewolf, a filthy animal capable of murder.

...

"Stop slouching."

"I'm not slouching, I'm sitting like a normal human being. I know that's hard to comprehend, being human, but try it sometime."

"You ungrateful piece of garbage. Regulas is and will always remain better than you."

"At least I don't smell like garbage. We have nice showers in our house, remember? Or were you too busy catering to his every need and whim?"

"I'm being serious-"

"No, actually, that's my name. I could understand why you would want to be me, but sadly, the role is taken." Sirius Black said with a small laugh, kicking his feet up on the table.

"If you make a disgrace out of the Black family name, we will not hesitate to see fit that you will not have a chance to do so again." She spat out, her unnaturally thin lips becoming even thinner.

"In English, please? I don't speak whatever you're speaking." He said with a smirk, finally earning a slap to his face, making his head jerk back.

"I will find any means necessary to make sure that you are not making the wrong connections or disgracing the family." She said through gritted teeth. He laughed again , although it was more forced than the last one.

"Are you threatening to kill me, again?" He asked, a boyish grin spreading across his handsome, aristocratic features. His mother turned on her heel and left the train compartment, muttering angrily to herself.

...

"See ya later, Pete. Behave, little bro!" His cousin yelled from the car. driving off, music blaring. Peter Pettigrew's family put him up for adoption when he was younger, and an older couple had taken him in. They were laid back and kind, and they even had a child who was twenty, who had agreed to drive him to King's Cross. Peter knew where to go from there, he was good at finding entrance and exit ways. His steps were short and slightly uneven, he was never the most graceful boy. Soon he was in the train, looking around. He went into the first one he saw, opening the door.

"May I sit here?" He asked politely, even shyly, blushing. The boy in the compartment gave him an unnervingly cheery smile.

"Only if you promise to buy me something off the trolley." The boy replied, his sleek, elegant black hair falling into his eyes. Peter laughed and relaxed slightly, sitting down next to the boy.

"I'm Sirius Black. Handsome, aristocratic, rich, troubled, all-together quite good looking lad." He said with an arrogant, self assured smirk.

"Peter Pettigrew." He said shortly, shaking Sirius's hand.

...

"I'm fine, mum, really. Honestly, you don't need to make such a fuss about it." James said. His mom huffed out in annoyance and straightened his usually crooked glasses.

"James Potter, did you comb your hair? Honey, I told you to comb your hair. I wouldn't know, though, your hair probably swallowed the brush." She joked, although she looked like a worried mess.

"You already know Marlene, because she lives right across from us. No need to worry." She said reassuringly, although it seemed she was trying to convince herself rather than him.

James laughed, rolling his eyes. "I'm not worrying, mom. You're doing the combined worrying for the both of us. Besides, Marlene keeps me out of trouble usually. Or helps me to cause it." He said with a boyish grin, standing taller to kiss his mom lovingly on the cheek.

"Don't break your glasses again, okay? Make sure you owl us every day! Pay attention in class, I know how you like to daydream! And stick by Marlene, she is the only one of your friends that can talk you out of trouble quicker than I can! Your dad and I love you, okay?" She told him quickly, scooping him up in her arms, planting kisses on his forehead. She made sure he had everything before leaving, turning around several times to make sure that he was going in the right direction.

She was a Healer at St. Mungo's, it had been hard for her to take off, but absolutely impossible for his dad to. His dad, Harold Potter, was the head of the Auror department, and it was a very busy day for him, like usual. His father's days were getting longer and longer, and James had his suspicions.

James set out to Platform 9 3/4, only to be stopped dead in his tracks. There was a girl wondering around, looking totally confused, yet determined not to ask for help. James strutted over to her, pushing his glasses up on his nose.

"James Potter, at your service. You seem just a wee bit lost. What's your name?" He stated with a lopsided smile, looking at the girl before him. She was decently pretty, with frizzy red hair and startlingly green eyes.

...

Lily was completely and utterly lost. There, she admitted it. Her dad dropped her off, he had a tight work schedule, but he had still managed to clear an hour to drive Lily up to King's Cross. Petunia stayed at home, claiming that she was not to affiliate with freaks of nature, referring to Lily and the wizarding world in general. Lily didn't want her dad to waste his work time on her, or get fired on her behalf, so she lied and told him she knew exactly where to go.

Well, she had no idea where she was going to go. Platform 9 3/4? Where was Platform 9 3/4?! Lily was determined not to ask for help, she could do this on her own. Just because she was a muggleborn didn't mean that she was stupid. She was going to find her way, and no one was going to help her.

As the boy approached, she glanced up at him, raising an eyebrow curiously. He had messy jet-black hair, wide hazel eyes, and glasses that didn't exactly sit right on the bridge of his nose. And he was asking her if she needed help! She didn't need help! She was an independent girl, and she would figure things out on her own time.

"Lily Evans. Goodbye now." She said quickly, barely making any eye contact before walking off in the other direction. She felt like someone was watching her, so she turned around, and there was James. He was following her, and trying to look casual while doing so. It was kind of hard to look casual, tough, when he was pushing a cart with an owl on it, and he had his wand so carelessly sticking out of his back pocket.

"Stop following me!" She snapped harshly.

"You're lost." He stated happily with a grin. "I'm just trying to help, Evans." He continued. She rolled her eyes and walked faster, in a different direction than before, away from him.

"You're going the wrong way. It's to the right." He informed her, trying to contain his smile of amusement.

"I'm going this way because I want to. Not because you told me to." She told him matter-of-factly.

"You have to go through a wall, you know." James told her, laughing at the look of shock on her face. She looked at him like he was crazy, and by each word he said, she believed that he was indeed insane more and more.

"A wall?!" She asked critically. He laughed and nodded, pointing to the wall next to her.

"Just walk right through it." He said dismissively, as if it were an easy feat, to walk through a solid wall.

"Walk right through a wall?!" She asked again. He chuckled and gestured to the wall animatedly.

"Well, you push your cart in front of you, and walk. See, that's the hard part, the walking. You know how to walk, right? Anyway, you just walk right through the wall. It's not that difficult." He said sarcastically. Lily crossed her arms, glaring at him.

"Listen here, Potter. You go first, or I won't believe you." She said sternly with a small frown, watching him carefully.

"If you say so, Evans." He said with a wink, turning, and walking right through the wall, even doing as much as to whistle as he did it. She huffed out in annoyance, although it was a pretty cool sight to behold.

"Coming, Evans?" James asked, sticking his head through the wall to quirk an eyebrow at her. She rolled her eyes, something she found herself doing a lot in his presence. He stepped back, away from the wall, as she ran through it, her eyes squeezed shut. She opened them as she felt the atmosphere change around her. She was in a crowded room where everyone was wearing cloaks, there were owls, cats, toads, and rats running crazy around the station, and everyone seemed to be forgetting something as parents yelled and cried. It was purely magical, and she was honored that she was a part of this magical and mysterious world. She fully intended to stay a part of it, too.

"Goodbye, Evans. See you on the train!" James said loudly to her, winking before disappearing into the large crowd of people. Lily started to walk towards the crowd, but she was stopped suddenly as a cold hand grasped her shoulder.

...

AUTHORS NOTE: _So I already have a few chapters written out, but I am not sure if i should post them. This story basically follows the Marauders and their generation throughout their time at Hogwarts and their life and whatnot, it'll get lemony and fluffy soon enough, but I just wanted to establish the story, first, This is my first time writing on this website and actually posting my work, so please please please, whether it is a bad or a good review, review please? Tell me what you liked, what you want to see, what you didn't like, what I should improve on, and if you are confused, ask questions! I look forward to reviews!_


	2. Chapter 2

Lily knew the touch instantly. The same hand that was grasping her shoulder had high-fived her, or hugged her, sometimes brushing hair behind her ear, lots of the times grasping her own small hand. The hand's owner was Severus, her best friend.

"Sev!" She said with a grin, her tensed shoulders immediately coming down slightly, relaxing. She spun around to envelope him in a warm hug. Her frail, pale, freckled arms coming to loop around his neck as he spun her around, both of them laughing the whole time.

"Hey, Lil." He greeted her as he sat her back down on her feet, a wide grin spread out across his face. Severus never seemed to smile unless he was with Lily or thinking about Lily. When he was with her, it was hard for him to stop smiling, actually.

""You got lost, I'm guessing? Who was the brave soul that helped you?" He teased, a dark eyebrow raising suspiciously. He knew Lily, and he knew that she was too stubborn to ask for directions.

"I did not get lost! I was just... misdirected... and some arrogant prat just decided to tell me where to go! Isn't that rude of him?" Lily said, looking extremely mad just thinking about it. Severus laughed, looking at her skeptically.

"Don't tell me that he was trying to help you! Merlin's pants, if he tried to help you, you should have just killed him on the spot! It's like a crime, to try to help Lily Evans! Where is he, because he demands to be punished! The very thought of something-"

His sarcastic tirade was interrupted by Lily attempting to trip him. He only stumbled slightly, but he still grabbed her waist and lifted her up, onto his shoulders. Severus was tall for his age, but still not by any means muscular. He was skinny, unnaturally so, most of his bones poking out of his pale skin. Lily, on the other side, was small and light, skinny also. Almost anyone could throw her, which was just a bit unnerving to her. Well, wouldn't it be unnerving for anyone else?

"Severus Tobias Snape! Put me down, right this instant!" Lily commanded, her voice shrill. She was deathly afraid of heights, and even being on Severus's shoulders was frightening. Severus noticed how her voice got higher a few octaves, how she clutched onto him for dear life, how she was paler than usual, and he quickly set her down.

"So... you're afraid of heights, huh? Big, tough, stubborn Lily, afraid of heights?" He asked, an eyebrow raised inquisitively. Lily immediately shook her head.

"No! I am not afraid of heights." She told him, jutting her chin out bravely. He laughed and reached out to her again, pretending to try to lift her up again.

"So you won't mind if I pick you up again?" He asked, although the shriek of Lily Evans was heard all throughout the station as she avoided being captured in his embrace. They were having fun all the while, forgetting all of the problems that the two of them had faced in childhood, just running and playing.

...

Marlene started to get into the train, but was stopped by some boy, hesitating at the doorway. He looked to be pretty tall for their age, with neatly combed hair, small scars on his face, and haunted dark green eyes. He was a sight to behold, he looked like a nervous wreck. People that looked broken down and helpless were Marlene's specialty, unfortunately enough for her. She tapped him on the shoulder gently, watching as he spun around to face her, his eyes wide.

"Are you okay?" She asked cautiously. Most people would have pushed him out of the way, maybe even ask him to step aside, but not Marlene. She was good at comforting people, making them feel better, and she enjoyed doing so.

"I'm fine, thanks." He said shortly, yet politely. It was almost like he was brushing her off, nicely. Marlene looked at him levelly, a kind smile on her face.

"I'm Marlene McKinnon."' She stated, trying to change the topic. Maybe, if he knew someone on the train, he wouldn't feel so uncomfortable. At least, that's what she hoped.

"Remus Lupin." He said with a small, shy smile. Marlene nodded attentively.

"Do you have anyone to sit with, Remus Lupin?" Marlene asked him kindly, peering up at him. She was short, but anyone who saw her could tell that she was destined to sprout up within the next few years.

"Well, I guess that I do, now." He said slyly with a grin, which she returned wholeheartedly. Marlene gestured for him to follow her, and she lead him down a few hallways until she found the compartment that she was looking for.

...

James Potter was intrigued with the girl before he even started talking to her. Her hair wasn't like most girls hair, it was curly and frizzy and _red. _Her skin and features strongly resembled a porcelain doll. And her eyes... he could get lost in those eyes. They were such an unnatural color, bright green. Everything about her was different than anyone else he had ever met. He desperately craved to know more about her. But, because he was eleven and still young and carefree, he managed to push the thoughts of her into a farther corner of his mind. Not gone forever, but buried until he decided to let the desire to know more about Lily Evans resurface.

James didn't know where to sit, he was on the train, but there didn't seem to be any compartments to his liking. He finally settled on a larger compartment with only two boys in it.

One of the boys was decently sized for his age, having natural muscle already, barely any though. His black hair was sleek and elegant, along with his composure and his mannerisms. Anyone who saw the boy could tell that he had been raised in a strict, rich life, full of family outings and important meetings and parties. The other boy was short, shorter than most, with light brown hair. He looked to be nervous, or maybe that was the way he always seemed. He was chubby, with cute features. He was kind of like a teddy bear, something about him just made James want to hug the boy. James shrugged to himself before strolling inside the compartment, shutting the door behind himself.

"I think I'm gonna sit here. That okay with you boys?" James asked casually. The two boys looked at each other for a second before nodding.

"I'm Sirius Black, and this is Peter Pettigrew. Call me handsome though, most do." The taller, regal-looking one said, Sirius Black. James let out a snort of laughter and shook his head.

"I am _not _going to call you handsome."James stated, a horrified, overly dramatic look on his face.

"Maybe startlingly attractive? Purely vivacious? Absolutely undeniable? Too hot to handle?" Sirius supplied him with more options, while James and Peter laughed the whole time.

"What about this one... too hot headed to function?" James supplied, earning a snicker of approval from Peter, a look of betrayal from Sirius flashing his way.

"I am honestly feeling so attacked right now. Have you two ganged up on me? Did you plan this out in advance? Pete, I thought that you were on my side! Now... I feel so alone." Sirius finished his long, dramatic tirade with an unnecessary flip of his hair, more laughs coming from the two other boys in the train.

Suddenly, a pretty blonde dragging a smiling, tall boy came into their compartment. The girl was definitely going to be heart-stopping when she was older, but for now she just looked cute. The boy looked slightly on edge, but still had a kind personality to him.

"Remus, this is James and two other random guys." Of course, Sirius did not take lightly to be called just some random guy, and expressed that to her loudly, with detail. She didn't listen to him at all, which also got him irked, earning another speech from him, another groan from his 'audience' as they tried to ignore him.

...

Lily held onto his hand as he weaved his way throughout the crowd onto the train, stopping to apologize every now and then when they bumped into people. Well, at least _she _would apologize. Not him, he just kept forging ahead. They made it to the train unharmed, looking for an empty compartment. They chose the closest one that they could find, which was the one that Lily wanted to be in the least.

"Sev! I don't want to go in there!"

"And why, may I ask, is that?"

"Because! He's the annoying guy that I told you about!"

"It seems an awful lot to me like you're whining, Lily."

"Am not! I'll prove it!" Lily told him confidently, shoving the compartment door open.

"Lily Evans, pleasure to meet all of you. This is Severus. I already know you, James." She said the last part distastefully, her nose crinkling up. "This is Marlene, Sirius, Remus, and Peter." James introduced the people sitting across and near him, gesturing to them as he rambled off their names. They all nodded in greeting, sometimes waving. Lily sat down, along with Severus.

"Where's Dorcas?" Marlene said suddenly, a panicked look flitting across her gentle features. Everyone looked confused except for James, they both nodded in understanding before getting up and sprinting down the hallways. They knew that Dorcas would never ditch them, there must have been something wrong with her.

...

**_Okay, so I know where this fic is heading basically, I know the ending and the middle, I just haven't written them out yet. Anyway, I would really appreciate if someone reviews this. Tell me what I did wrong, what I could do better, what I could improve on, what you liked, what you didn't like, what you want to see more of, what you want to see less of, tell me everything and anything! I really enjoy when I get reviews, and I appreciate it immensely! Thanks for reading!_**


End file.
